The life of cosplaying
by FarenenBlitz
Summary: Bella is the official Cosplayer of Megurine Luka. She don't want anyone to know who she is so she keeps a secret that she cosplays a famous person. She never ever shows her real clothes. But why? What will happen if a certain pixie has nothing better to do than telling it another talkative where Bella goes sometimes?
1. Chapter 1

**So, uhm, this is my first crossover. Please don't hate me.^^ I do not own Twilight nor the Vocaloids. The idea is mine by the way so are the OCs.**

Bella's P.o.V.

I ran through the whole city. It was ridiculous. It wasn't the first time that I saw Volterra neither it was the first time I saw the festival of the Saint Marcus. But it was the first time I had to fear that something bad was going to happen on that day.

Edward, the guy I fell in love with, felt guilty because I was "dead". Yeah, right, that's the reason why I tried to get to the clock tower. Because I was dead. This goddamn idiot didn't even tried to find out if I was dead or not! He called, asked Jake, if he could speak Charlie and hang up before Jake had the time to explain that it obviously wasn't _my_ funeral he was planning. Alice got me to travel to Volterra. To save her brother. After this event I'm going to hate him, I swear by all gods who listen to me right now!

I caught Edward right before he stepped in the sunlight and tried to push him in the shadows. It was like pushing a stone or a tree. He didn't move a millimeter.

"Move!" I yelled at him. He only stared at me in disbelieve.

"Carlisle was right. It didn't hurt. I didn't even realized they killed me" he mumbled to himself. Ahm, I had to ask Alexei about this later. If this idiot in front of me didn't move in a second I will see him soon enough.

"You are _not _dead and now move your ass, you dickhead!" I screeched into his ear. Suddenly I felt a movement and I stood with my back to the wall Edward's back in front of me. I squinted under his arm in front of us and saw two of the Volturi guards standing there. Oh great. It was Felix and Demetri. Best of all was the didn't know I knew them. I was a Cosplayer. Not one like "Oh, I really like that dress of her. I have to go as her next time!" but one like "Oh, that fits my character perfectly, I will transform into her and work as official Cosplayer for the studio or company who invented her!"

Most of the times "fitting characters" were the opposite of what character you are in real life. I would describe myself as shy and I hate it if there is someone who gives me attention. My Cosplay is always someone who talks much or likes attention. Megurine Luka, my official Cosplay, my first to be exactly, was a singer. She was a voice synthesizer with a created personality around her. A Vocaloid, like the people started calling them, after they got more successful. When I was in Volterra I was in my Cosplay as the pink-headed Megurine Luka. So Felix and Demetri knew me in theory but in practice they didn't realize who I was.

"Gentlemen, I don't think I need your services anymore" the vampire in front of me greeted the newcomer. "Please give Aro my sincerely greetings."

"I doubt that this is possible, Edward" Demetri said with fake sadness in his voice. I had to work hard to subdue my snort. That I knew him made it only worse. I should feel fear and the vampires should hear the fearful flutter of my heart. But I knew the vampires and couldn't fear them.

"I haven't broken the rules so there is no reason why I have to go with you" my former boyfriend told them. Felix and Demetri took two steps and forced Edward in the little street.

"My, my, gentlemen. There are ladies here" Alice's voice came from above me. Suddenly she stood at my side.

"That's right. And now follow me" a female voice said. Shit. Aro showed off his whole guard to see this stupid, stubborn vampire again. The newcomer was Jane, a Cosplayer like me. In reality she was a sadistic, little, beautiful vampire in a high rank in the Volturi guard and the most precious jewel of Aro. Her Cosplay was Mikasa Ackermann from Shingeki no Kyojin, an experienced fighter who always wore a red scarf. She was a mistress in using the Vertical Maneuvering Equipment. Her twin, Alec, was right the same. He was a Cosplayer, too, he cosplayed Levi from Shingeki no Kyojin.

With a scowl Edward followed her. I didn't know what to do. How do you show fear when you don't feel it? I pressed myself against Edward in the hope it showed fear. My Cosplays weren't meant to show fear. They showed strength.

We reached the throne room in no time like it felt. Felix sigh showed me it was quite a time. Well, couldn't cosplay a vampire, I never told the Cullen's I was a Cosplayer.

Aro looked up happily when he heard us and clapped his hands. In the background I saw Alexei. He was my favorite Cosplayer. The vampire cosplayed my precious Oliver, an English Vocaloid. We worked together perfectly after I stated that I didn't fear him only because he was a vampire. After he got over the shock I knew about them I started to like everyone of them. And he started liking me, too.

"Ah, Edward, and you brought Bella and Alice, too! Brothers, look at this. Now you should be happy we haven't granted your wish, young one" Aro told Edward. In the middle he changed to addressing his brothers which sat in the thrones at the end of the hall. Marcus looked bored like always but suddenly he looked up and stared me in the eyes. I blushed slightly. Like every other time he saw me staring at him. Sometimes it was like a game for me. If he registered that I smelled like a person he should know?

"But" Aro trailed off. Ooops, I hadn't listen to what he had told us. "What should we do with you now?" Without me realizing he had checked if he could read my thoughts (nope.) and now he thought about the problem at hand. Killing us or not? (I knew what Caius was about to say before he even opened his mouth. I was too often in here!)

"You already know what you have to do with them, Aro." The called one smiled sadly.

"You are right, brother" he said and gave Felix a signal. I saw it because Alexei trained me to see it.

"Stop!" I screeched.

Aro hold up his hand and I saw in a mirror that Felix stood still. "What is it, Bella?" the vampire king asked me. My heart thumped in fear. Now I was feeling it!

"You don't kill celebrities" I said with shaking voice.

**So guys. If you liked it don't forget to write a review, right?^^**

**Let me know what you think of it this far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, ahm, thank you for reading, following and reviewing, .7334!^^**

Bella's P.o.V.

My heart fluttered in fear. Not because of the vampire in front of me, that would be kind of obvious, no because I feared the reaction of Alice and Edward. They knew me for a little more than a year. And yet they didn't even knew a little bit of me because I never told them.

Aro raised an eyebrow. Every time I saw someone doing it I wanted to learn it. But I couldn't. Jealous I watched him.

"And how do you know this, Bella?" the vampire king asked in a calm voice. Because his voice _always _was a whisper it was hard to understand him when he spoke more quiet.

I looked out of the corner of my eye to Alexei. He watched me so he saw my questioning look. Without obvious moving his head he nodded. I took a deep breath and stated: "Because Alexei told me."

Aro whirled around and stared at the mentioned vampire. My beloved Oliver stared back.

"You gave me permission" he said quietly. Aro raised his eyebrow even more. Then he had a sudden realization.

He watched me. "You think of yourself as a celebrity?" he asked. I knew he was testing me.

"Not I for myself, Aro. But they always say that Angelina Jolie has to fear for her jobs if I ever plan to go in movie business. Which is totally not planned." I felt that Luka took over while I talked. A small smile tugged on the corner of my mouth and I felt my hand on my hip. My left foot stood in a rectangular position to my right foot. This made my hip stand forward so my complete position had something sexy. I heard Felix in my back mumbling something like: "Hot!" Luka didn't even try to scold him.

Alice stared at me then she giggled. "And who do you want to be?" she asked with a smirk.

"Ah, this question is really fascinating" I pointed out. If the five Cosplayer which knew me and were in the same room with me would have needed another hint by now they would have it. I saw Kaito stifling a laugh while Miku, Meiko, Gakupo and Oliver giggled. "Actually I like being who I am but sometimes I really _love _being Alexei. Oh, and sometimes I'm Luka. On other days... uhm, it's quite much to tell you. Let's say, that I am more than one person."

Aro smiled warmly. "It's quite a while since we last saw you" he stated and I cringed. Oh, yeah. It was. After this stubborn idiot on my left side left me to "protect" me I didn't go to the shootings and met no one in my despair. Even Alexei gave up to write me after three months. The whole "I leave you to keep you safe from us" procedure took place half a year ago. I knew that we had a concert in more or less three months and I had to teach all the Cosplayers the choreography of the dances. Right now our manager would be busy with managing a performance on TV for me so I could tell our fans I was back. It had to be kept a secret because a lot of people were jealous because we had a gene the hadn't. They called themselves "Cosplayer Hunters" and thought they would protect the earth because they fought a minority. After the first wave of Cosplayers appeared they managed to wipe out nearly all of the first generation. It wasn't the strength of Cosplayers which decided in which generation you got, it was where and when you met a bunch of other "sleeping" Cosplayers. The first wave, also called The First Generation, was a bunch of hundred people which came together to watch a concert of Hatsune Miku, a vocaloid which had a concert in the USA. At this time it was a computer simulating Miku as if she really danced. The fans activated the gene without knowing they had it.

The second wave, called The Second Generation, was half a year after that. We activated our genes because we wanted to meet the Cosplayers. We were curious. Most of the Cosplayer of the Vocaloid belonged in this wave. All together there were five big waves of Cosplayer. So there were five Generations.

"Well, you know, I had a little problem with my health. I thought it would be better to just take a rest so I can be back for the concert with fully recovered health" I explained to Aro. The vampire looked closely at me but didn't say a thing. I knew I was too thin and I had dark blue circles around the eyes. It covered my lie.

Edward and Alice stared at me in disbelief. I knew that this day would come.

"Bella, who are you?" Edward asked. Alexei openly stared at me and I stared back. I needed his support and he knew this. His dark-gray hair was so long it almost touched the floor and his crimson eyes were a beautiful contrast to his pale skin. He was thin but muscled. His leather trousers underlined his sexy ass and the top was nearly not existent. It had so much holes that I asked myself how it clung to his body. I could see his nipples. If I as Bella would stand in front of him I would have blushed by now. Luka took it easy because she liked the way he presented himself. He knew he was sexy and he showed it the whole world without caring that someone would like to kill him for openly showing his loveliness.

"Who I am? I guess you know that, Edward" I told him coolly. He stared at me then stared to Alice. She had the unfixed glance that told me she had a vision. I didn't say a thing until she was back to normal.

But her words shocked me. All she said was: "U-oh." Whatever was coming it was something she didn't like.

**Sooo guy(s). If you liked it, please do not forget to review so I keep writing. If you have any ideas of what is about to happen, please tell me. In a review or a PM, I don't care. Just tell me what you think of it so far! :D**


End file.
